


Homocide

by SolangeloFan17



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, especially in a new fandom, haha I feel so bold starting a multi-chapter fic, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFan17/pseuds/SolangeloFan17
Summary: A new murderer has been killing queer people, and Sherlock decides to take the case. In this story, Sherlock will drag John along on his shenanigans, as well as make John question his sexuality (multiple times).
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Homocide

**Author's Note:**

> The initials in the messages thing at the beginning of the story:
> 
> M: Mycroft  
> S: Sherlock  
> J: John  
> G: Greg Lestrade
> 
> Also, shoutout to Meese, my best friend for life, @ https://themoosegoes-deanicandothis.tumblr.com , for helping me with this fic. A lot.
> 
> Edit: She has revealed her ao3, her username is Meese_Geese

Messages: 

M: Brother, you’re not dead, I hope?

S: Did Mummy put you up to this?

M: Is it hard to believe it was out of brotherly compassion I reached out to you?

S: Did she offer you cake?

* * *

S: I see you have met my new flatmate.

M: Yes, he seems like an eager dog.

S: What? He is not a pet, Mycroft.

M: I just meant he is incredibly loyal. He didn’t even take the money.

S: Unfortunately

* * *

M: Hello, Dr. Watson

J: Hello? How did you- scratch that-why did you get my number? 

M: I’m concerned about my brother

J: A lot

M: In good reason

J: I see. 

M: Does Sherlock mention me much?

J: Whenever you’re brought up, the conversation always goes to cake for some reason.

M: Never mind that. He’s just jealous Mummy likes me best

* * *

J: Your brother texted me

S: Oh really. What did he say?

J: He said your mum liked him best

S: Lies. Everybody knew she liked me better

* * *

G: John, can you tell Sherlock to come to the crime scene? It’s a murder.

J: Why? He’s not responding?

G: He is, but he’s ignoring me since I also invited Anderson to the crime scene. We need him there, this is important.

* * *

The Personal Blog of John H. Watson

Am I Gay?

Do I look gay? Is there something about me that exudes gay energy? Why does everybody think I’m gay? Tell me why.

* * *

Comments:

Mate, I always knew you and Sherlock had something special! Congrats!

**Bill Murray**

I-I never said Sherlock and I were together?

**John Watson**

The phrasing of this blog post is highly inadequate. You obviously do not seem to be gay, as you have shown attraction to (and even married once) girls.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Oh, dear, it’s fine if you’re of that type. Did I tell you about the couple two rooms away from yours? They sleep in the same bed!

**Mrs Hudson**

This post is short and useless, and has nothing to do with the cases of Sherlock Holmes. Goodbye.

**theimprobableone**

You’re gay? Congrats, I never would’ve guessed!

**Harry Watson**

* * *

H: You never told me you were gay too

J: I’m not! I like women

H: Bisexuality exists and is valid. My girlfriend, Sarah is bi. Did I tell you about Sarah?

J: Yes, multiple times, believe me.

* * *

Sherlock slid a rainbow scarf onto John and outfitted both of them with various rainbow paraphilia. 

They were at a pride parade a few miles away from Baker Street. People, children with parents, teenagers, and even the elderly were marching, decked out in rainbow, various shades of purple and pink, and many other colors too.

“I told you I’m not gay, Sherlock! What are we doing here?”

“Lestrade, whom I decided to go to, after his mindless pestering, showed me three dead bodies, all discovered last week at around the same time. They were all of different ages, races, genders, and did not seem to have anything in common except for being spotted in this weekly pride parade event near Baker Street. The bigotry of that person will most likely cloud their judgement, so they will foolishly choose victims from the same parade because they are openly queer victims.” Sherlock replied, striding away to god-knows-where, his brightly-colored scarf trailing off behind him.

John felt lost in the sea of rainbows and diversity.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, y'all! I'm gonna continue this soon, so watch out :D


End file.
